FACE X Prussia Time!
by Nature-Light
Summary: Prussia y Canada tienen una relacion, y se decide que es hora de contarle a la familia. Problema: Prussia no parece el indicado para el canadiense. ¿A qué esta dispuesto el prusiano a hacer por su angel del maple? Adv: PruCan, UsUk, PruxAll Yaoi
1. Prólogo

_Advertencias de esta historia: Shonen-ai/Yaoi, comedia sexual, contenido de lenguaje no apto para todo público. _

_Advertencias de esta parte: PruCan. Escritura corta._

****

Nunca hubiese imaginado la necesidad de que algunas cosas ocurriesen. Digo, nunca he sido de las persona que creen que muchas cosas sean realmente necesarias en la vida de un hombre que disfruta de la compañía de su pareja. Ok, ok, sé que no soy un hombre cualquiera, pero ¡Por amor a los pollos! Nunca creí tener que llegar a conocer a la familia de mi novio.

-P-por favor Gilbert – Y ahí su voz, tan engatusadora para mis oídos como siempre, era jodido no caer ante su miradita tan dulce como su miel en tarro – Me gustaría de verdad… Que pudieses presentarte… Como mi novio ante ellos… Es molesto tener que esconderlo… ¿no?

En eso él tenía razón, osea, llevamos casi un año juntos y ellos ni la más puta idea de que prácticamente destrozamos la cama (y digo yo, ¿qué culpa tengo de caer en la tentación y él en mis awesome garras?)

-¡Pero osito! – Intenté replicar a esa carita inocente, la cual me hacía consumir mi jodido orgullo cuando se trataba de esa miradita de cordero antes de morir – Tienes que recordar de quienes estamos hablando.

Vale, hasta casi parecería que me contradigo con esa última frase, pero de verdad, no tienen la MINIMA idea de cómo podría ser intentar quedar bien con esa familia…

Hagámosles un repaso, para que caigan en cuenta de quienes hablo…

La familia F.A.C.E.

Primero, Francia, también llamado Francis Bonnefoy. No tengo nada contra él seriamente, pues, después de todo, es uno de mis grandes amigos y uno de los tíos con quien más jodo en una de nuestras salidas borrachosas (sí mis amigos, esa palabra existe). Pero DIOS SANTO sabe que puede que sea uno de los tipos más pervertidos que existan sobre la faz de la tierra. Hombres, mujeres, no sé si hasta los viejos o los niños están a salvo de un tío que casi usa nada mas de ropa interior una rosa (gracias por la censura Himaruya). No puedo creer que mi novio haya sido criado principalmente por él, me hace pensar mal de que si le hizo algo o no cuando era un niño.

Segundo, América, o Estados Unidos de América, conocido por Alfred F. Jones. Buen chico, lo entrené yo cuando era joven (de ahí su lado awesome, kesesesese). Tampoco es que me caiga mal, pero debo de admitir que a veces se puede poner UN POCO pesadito con las ideas de héroe, pero que se puede decir… Aun es joven y tiene sus ilusiones, dejemos esas cositas suyas tranquilas mientras no haga daño a nadie. El problema… Es que SI puede hacer daño. Nomas dale una **jodida** moto-sierra y vas a ver cómo te haces en los pantalones… También al ser su hermano menor puede ponerse un poco protector, lo cual podría ponerlo más… Peligroso.

Pongamos de tercero, Inglaterra (England, para encajar su nombre en inglés con las siglas), o Reino Unido Británico, de nombre normal Arthur Kirkland. Ese tío me da risa, lo juro. Primero están sus cejas que parecen lo que queda del muro de Berlín (no conoce las jodidas pinzas ¿verdad?). Segundo sus ataques de borrachera. He visto gente que se pasa con los tragos (y lo digo porque no bebo precisamente de una copita) pero ¡gente! Nunca he visto tanta psicosis de risa y pendejada después de una buena bebida. Parece que hubiese salido de un manicomio en vez de una taberna. ¡Y PARA REMATAR! Sus locuras con sus amigos imaginarios (quien por cierto el jura e híper-jura que son reales, que nosotros no los vemos por no ser puros y bla, bla, bla). ¿Sabes que es que, a mitad de conversación importante en la sala de los países, lo veas hablando de la nada al espacio? Créanme cuando digo que eso puede llegar a traumar cuando se repite tanto. Es jodido, JODIDO gente.

Y al final… Mi carita de ángel, MI pareja (¿tengo que subrayárselos, acosadores?) Canadá… Matthew Williams… Con solo oír ese nombre lo siento pasar por mi cabeza más de quinientas veces al día. Es una droga solo oírlo. Esa sonrisita, esa mirada, la actitud tímida. Si, si, muchos me hubiesen visto seguro con alguien tan loco y awesome como yo. Pero les digo, EL es awesome, es tan… Perfecto. Fue de lo más extraño el día que nos conocimos, y no me arrepiento de nada. El era ese lado bueno que tenía esa familia. Que les puedo decir. Algo bueno tenía que haber en ella…

Ahora, el reto. El ENORME problema que se me clavaba en el medio de todo este lío. Ellos ya me conocían, y conocían mis actitudes, mis debilidades, mis fuertes y mis tendencias. Presentarme ante ellos como el novio de uno de los jóvenes era como suicidarme o pedir sentencia.

Pero ahí estaba el… Con esa mirada de pequeño ser caído del cielo suplicándome el que por fin me presentase ante los demás como su pareja.

… Valdría la pena tocar fondo si él lo pedía.

-Está bien – Dije, accediendo a la final – Está bien… Les hablaremos de lo nuestro.

Una sonrisa, un abrazo y un beso recibí en respuesta de parte de mi osito. Sabía que me metía en aguas profundas. Pero demonios, qué más da. Si Matthew podía hacer de intermediario por mi bien.

Y ahí comenzó mi infierno… Comenzaba el tiempo con la familia más aterradora sobre la puta faz de la tierra.

F.A.C.E. Family, ahí les voy.

****

_Lamento que sea tan corto de verdad xDU hace mucho que no escribo… Espero disfruten esto y lo que vendrá. Habrán sorpresas, eso no lo duden. ¡Comenten por favor! Toda opinión y pregunta es recibida. Buenas noches._


	2. Cap 1 Bienvenida

Perdón por tanta espera. Aquí el 1er cap. de todo esto.

Disfruten~

_Advertencias: Se mantiene el shonen-ai PruCan. Algo de violencia cómica._

X

X

X

Cap. 1: ¿Bienvenida?

Haber, que alguien me recuerde como demonios terminé de cabeza en este lío. Hagamos un repaso:

Mi novio pidió que nos presentásemos ante su familia como pareja. Yo, de una manera bastante idiota, dije que sí. Me abrazó, me besó, y bueno… Lo demás quizás y se enteren luego.

Pero en serio… ¿Qué hice yo (Aparte de ser el invasor constante de una región jugosa) para merecer algo así? Lo que menos deseaba era tener que ver a esos locos que me tenían ya desquiciado del asunto. Lo último que hubiese realmente querido era verlos los tres reunidos para verme fijo al respecto del asunto. Pero ya era tarde.

¿Por qué?

Porque estaba sentado en el auto, de asiento de copiloto (Matt sabía que me hubiese devuelto apenas pudiese) viajando al sitio donde nos reuniríamos todos. La casa más cercana para él y quizás la menos querida para mí.

Estados Unidos de América.

No digo que sea mal sitio. Es divertido pasar las vacaciones ahí, mas si te vas a Walt Disney World (Excepto por tener que ver a los tios disfrazados de muñecos gigantes de esos personajes… Al menos no eran ni Justin Bieber ni Barney… O Justin Bieber dentro del disfraz de Barney) o te vas a Hollywood (Pedazo de trasero J-LO). Sin embargo en estos momentos no podía pensar en nada positivo. Iba a una casa en especial. Una casa que me disgustaba tener que ver. Que visitar. En estos momentos la odiaba a morir. No sé si por odio o por qué cosa (Oh no, miedo no es, el gran awesome de mi persona no le teme a esa casa….. no mucho… no… eh… ) **EN FIN**.

El camino iba algo silencioso, veíamos pasar las sombras de los arboles sobre nuestras cabezas y el auto mientras notaba pocos movimientos del volante de parte de mi canadiense favorito. Dentro de mi cabeza pasaban insultos desde los más infantiles hasta los más serios. Pero a estas alturas ya sería tarde para echarse atrás, después de todo deseaba complacerle aunque fuera en una cosa que prácticamente me estaría declarando el **SUICIDIO. **Mientras, miraba por la ventana en silencio haciendo pokes continuos sobre mi mejilla con un dedo, apoyando mi cabeza sobre mi mano y el codo sobre el borde de la ventanilla.

-… Este… Gilbert – Oí como Matt empezó a llamarme.

-¿Uh? – Desperté de mi trance y giré a verlo – ¿Nande? – Le pregunté, notando su expresión de ligera preocupación. Quizas y yo se la había causado entre tanto silencio incómodo.

-Em… ¿Estas bien? Te veo… Algo molesto – Dijo sin quitar la vista del camino, sólo haciendo un movimiento manual para cambiar la velocidad con el cambio automático.

-¿Yo? ¿El gran Awesome molesto? Jajajajaja – Reí ligeramente ante la pregunta, queriendo cambiar un poco la expresión y no preocuparle – De que hablas, si ando bien…

-No… No se nota – Tarde, me atrapó un tanto con las manos en la masa - … No… Deseabas esto ¿Verdad?

-Eh… Matt…

-Digo… Se lo que piensas de mi familia en esta… Situación… – Dijo apretando un poco el volante, con la cabeza algo decaída – Puede… Ser un poco pesada – Yo no hubiese usado el término de "poco", y sin embargo no hubiese alcanzado igual, así que deje así – Si de verdad… Te incomode… Podemos dar vuelta.

¿Mi Matt dar la vuelta? ¿De verdad lo haría por mí…?… ASH QUE DIABLOS… Si mi pareja estaba dispuesta a dar la vuelta por hacerme estar más cómodo, entonces yo no me andaría con pequeñeces dejándome vencer por mi negatividad.

-¡KESESESESE! Por mi no te preocupes bomboncito de maple, ¡Nadie me hará desistir de que el mundo sepa que tu y yo somos pareja! ¡No tengo nada de qué arrepentirme! – Tras esas palabras puse una enorme sonrisa. Estaba seguro, si él estaba dispuesto, ¡Yo también!

Tras oírme, el sonrió ampliamente también, contento de mis palabras podía asegurar. Giro hacia delante y miro la calle sorprendiéndose un poco, a lo cual en ese entonces me quede un poco dudoso.

-Y-ya hemos llegado – Afirmó.

¡¿QUÉ! ¡TAN PRONTO! Hablando con él, el momento se había vuelto nada… Y pues ahí estábamos… En un momento nos habíamos detenido en una calle de varias casas enormes de diferente color pero con una forma bastante familiar Ahora que el americano ganaba más dinero pudo darse el lujo de conseguirse una casa más grande… Bien por él, pero no supera el hogar que hemos armado Matthew y yo. El jardín de adelante era enorme, rebosante de verde y arboles, los cuales, junto con los de la acera, daban una buena sombra. Era de esas casas que estaban sobre una plataforma inicial que para entrar tenías que subir uno escalones, ponerte bajo el techo y llegar un poco a la puerta tras un pequeño suelo bajo techo, y con un par de sillas-columpios (o balancines, como les deseen decir) que habían a los lados. Me bajé del auto seguido de mi pareja, mirando la enorme casa. Gilbird, a quién en todo este rato se me había olvidado mencionar, piaba interesado en la gran casucha, mientras que yo, bueno, tenía que admitir que me había quedado algo sorprendido.

-Wow… He de admitir que tu hermano le ha puesto algo de empeño a esta casa.

-Sí… Mientras no se haya traído consigo su sierra eléctrica y la haya dejado en la vieja casa todo andará de maravilla.

"SIERRA ELECTRICA" HA DICHO… Joder… Sospecho que tengo muchos más problemas de los que me he podido imaginar… Tragué saliva algo nervioso con el asunto. Si se la ha traído tengo derecho a ponerme los pelos de punta…

-E-ejem… Sí… bueno, mejor sigamos adelante – Dije, disponiéndome a pasar por la puerta de la cerca y entrar al jardín.

Matt me siguió, entrando ambos a los terrenos la casa. Pasábamos por aquél amplio jardín mirando todo lo que había alrededor: la manguera de agua, regadera, una pistola de ra- … Ok eso fue extraño… En fin, subimos los escalones y dimos unos pasos hasta tocar la puerta.

-Dime que no has dicho nada por el momento.

-Ni palabra – Me dijo de reojo por decir así, mientras miraba al frente.

Esperamos un segundo, luego oímos unos pasos. Esperamos un momentito más y la puerta se abrió de golpe mostrando al dueño de la casa, mientras este emitia un enorme y estruendoso…

- ¡HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY! – Gritó sonriendo de oreja a oreja Alfred, mientras nos miraba en su puerta – ¡Pero miren quienes han venido de visita! ¡Si son Matt Y Gilbert! ¡Pasen, pasen! – Dijo, casi alucinando con nuestra llegada y metiéndonos casi a la fuerza dentro.

Reí nervioso mientras nos hizo pasar, mirando el interior de la casa. Era una pequeña mezcla entre lo actual y lo del siglo pasado. Había que admitir que andaba awesome, como a mí me gusta por supuesto. Al oír nuestros pasos, alguien se asomó por el marco de la sala.

-Ohonhon~ – Reconocería esa risa donde fuese… – Pero miren quienes están aquí… Mi pequeño Matthew y mi amigo Gilbert, que gusto verles – Dijo animado Francis mientras nos observaba pasar al pasillo que iba antes de la sala.

-H-hermano – Sonrió contento Matt mientras se acercó y le abrazó… Me pareció algo meloso eso, pero que podía decir, eran hermanos, no podía cambiar eso… No sin al menos una navaja, por supuesto – M-me alegra verte.

En ese momento otro más apareció por el mismo camino, solo que desde la cocina. Sí, don cejas ha levantado un muro en la vía (JA).

-Oh, ahí estas Matt – Que sorpresa de verdad, se ha acordado de su nombre… A que los otros se lo han hecho grabar, o se lo anotó en algún lado.

-H-hola Arthur – Sonrió contento mi pareja mirándole, también abrazándole tras soltar a Francis.

Se veía contenta la familia, pero quién sabe si estaba a punto de acabarse esa sonrisa en cada cara cuando supiesen todo.

Paso un momento entre tanto saludo y pasamos a la sala con una taza de té (el nuestro con algo de maple, me he acostumbrado bastante a ese dulce sabor). Admito que andaba incomodo en ese momento al estar rodeado de todos ellos mirándome y hablando. Hasta que surgió el dichoso tema…

-Y bueno – Dijo el americano sonriente - ¿Cómo es que han decidido venirse juntos a visitarnos? Y a todo esto también – Miró de pronto a su hermano – Por teléfono me dijiste que tenías que decirme algo importante, ¿No Matt?

-E-este – Soltó su tasa dejándola en la mesita de la sala y mirándolo – Pues sí… Esto… E-es un poco complicado, ¿Saben…? – De pronto empezó a reírse nervioso, lo cual me puso a mí mucho más nervioso – Verán… E-es sobre Gilbert y yo… – Ahí me di la libertad de tragar saliva por los nervios que seguían creciendo.

Los tres quedaron perplejos y se miraron entre sí, luego fijaron su mirada sobre él.

-Aja…

-Bueno…

-¿Y de que se trata?

-P-pues… – Se puso nervioso… Dios se puso nervioso – Verán… Él… y yo…

-¿Ouí mon cheril? – Preguntó Francis mirando a Matt.

-¿Qué sucede Matthew? – Preguntó seguido el inglés mirando sus nervios crecientes y los míos.

Pasaban los segundos y veían como lo acosaban, mientras temblaba más y más como una jodida gelatina. Estuve a punto de alzar la mano y decir algo para terminar el asunto cuando escucho de la nada un…

-Ya, Matt, deja de joder tanto con tus putos nervios y suelta la sopa de una maldita vez – Junto con una risa extendida.

AAAH NO, ESO SI QUE NO, A MI MATT NADIE LE HABLA ASI, SIQUIERA POR SER SU HERMANO.

-¡OYE AMERICANO! ¡CUIDADO CON LO QUE LE DICES A MI NOV-! – De repente me quede callado… Como todos los demás a mí alrededor.

Las caras… Dios mío… Jamás se me van a olvidar las jodidas expresiones en sus caras. Matt mirándome sorprendido por haber dicho eso de la nada por mis jodidas expresiones de enojo… Pero los otros tres… Mirada en blanco, expresión de shock cerrada, boca semi-abierta y el seño algo fruncido… Hasta Gilbird se escondió, se lo entiendo.

Lo que hubo a continuación fue una rápida sacudida hacia mi awesome persona mientras me tomaban por el cuello de la camisa y un enorme escándalo.

-TU MALDITO PERVERTIDO COMO SE TE OCURRE ESTAR ASI CON MI HERMANO Y – Gritos escandalosos de parte del americano mientras su ego y su estado sobreprotector aumentaba y aumentaba, mientras el francés empezaba a afilar cuchillos de cocina que DE DONDE MIERDA SACO ESO… Y el inglés alzaba un libro negro que me daba nervios y una varita mág-… Espera el libro dice Necronom… ¿Qué…? No alcanzo a leer entre tantas sacudidas que me están haciendo convulsionar y casi echar espuma de la boca.

-¡S-SUELTA A GILBERT! – Se escuchó de repente a mi defensa haciendo que los otros tres volteasen. Mi hermoso canadiense vino a mi rescate (esta noche toca recompensa kesesesese)

El americano se quedo mirándole algo sorprendido. Matt había alzado la voz molesto por como al parecer me tenían tratado.

-Pero…

-¡P-pero nada! – Afirmó mi rubiecito de rulo – Suéltalo ahora mismo. Yo ya les v-voy a explicar la situación.

Alfred, de muy mala gana, y algo tardío por unos cuantos segundos, me dejo caer al suelo. Ya dejándome inconsciente con tanto mareo más el golpe en la cabeza. ¿Qué pasó ahí? No sé, me acuerdo de muchas voces y muchas palabras pero todas bastante desordenadas. Así que esperemos a que mi awesome persona decida despertar ¿Les parece?

X

X  
X

3er cap. En camino ¿Nee? Espero les haya gustado este ^ ^ Si dejan reviews los apreciaré mucho. Y también, muchísimas gracias por estarlo siguiendo /w/ me alegra bastante que les esté gustando. Bueno, ¡hasta la próxima!

X

PSDT: el chocolate es mío +/+

PSDT2: xDU ya bueno… Si alguien desea rol, mi persona está disponible mediante MSN. Sólo tienen que enviarme un MP avisándome y me pondré en contacto con ustedes~


	3. Cap 2 Voluntad Prusiana

Advertencias: Empieza lo pervertido. El siguiente contenido trata de yaoi r-18. Se recomienda discresión.

X

X

Oh, mierda… No recuerdo cuanto tiempo estuve inconsciente, para mi es imposible recordar. Si repaso un poco de lo que sucedió antes de que mis ojos se cerrasen, quizás el haberme desmayado no ha sido tan malo. Pero ahora que también recuerdo…

… Mierda… Deje solo a Matthew con este peso. Eso me hizo despertar de golpe y sentarme, solo para caer en cuenta de que mi cuerpo había cambiado de posición y lugar. Ahora mismo me encontraba en una suave cama, algo arropado, y en ropas más cómodas. Al lado estaba mi "Birdie", quien se asombro un poco (quizás del susto, ups) al verme despertar.

-¡Gilbert! – Dijo mi nombre sonriendo, luego me abrazo, aunque solo para luego hallarme hiperventilando de la impresión.

-¿Dónde…? ¿Cómo…? ¿Q-qué pasó…? – Me hallé a mí mismo, en un sinfín de preguntas rápidas y tartamudas sin siquiera entender el asunto.

-Amor, ¿no recuerdas…? Te desmayaste… Entre tanto pleito… - Dijo Matt al verme tan agitado y sorprendido, recostándome un poco y acomodándome las almohadas.

-Lo último que recuerdo… Es que tu hermano me uso de maraca mexicana – Dije tomándome la cabeza, pensando un poco en lo último que recordaba. Joder, si mi entrenamiento lo único que hizo fue perfeccionarlo, no quiero continuar conociendo lo que puede hacer por sí solo…

-E-el es así… Te ruego que lo perdones… A-aun tiene ese tipo d-de reacciones de niño chiquito… -Dijo Matt, mientras yo dudaba que lo hubiese dicho para mal. El era así, de algún modo encontraba la descripción perfecta para la situación y para la gente – C-cuando se emociona… No hay quien le pare…

-Emoción – Repetí – Si esa es su emoción, amor, no quiero ver su depresión o su furia…

-Es… Difícil de explicar – Me miro acomodándose a mi lado – Su tipo de emoción s-se demuestra a veces con su preocupación o c-con su enojo… A-al igual que cuando algo le gusta o e-emociona para bien…

-Osea, se exalta por todo…

-… M-más o menos – Sonrió admitiéndolo. Me dio la impresión de que una gota de sudor bajo por su frente con ese comentario – El punto es que… de algún modo… Su reacción desató una especie de s-sucesos en cadena…

-¿Eh? – Le mire dudoso del asunto, algo sorprendido, mientras mis ojos se abrían y cerraban el leves pestañeos al oír eso – ¿Cómo una reacción en cadena?

-V-verás – Dijo mirándome – Cuando te desmayaste… M-me… Enoje – Bajo la mirada apenado haciendo que la punta de sus dedos índices se "pokearan" entre sí – Y les g-grite… A regaño…

... El… Gritarles…

Se los juro, mi cara de pendejo en blanco en ese momento no ha podido ser más épica porque me es imposible siendo tan awesome. Matthew Williams le ha gritado a su familia porque me han dejado pintando nubes en la inconsciencia con una agitada del menor de la familia. Mi pequeño pajarillo, quien es más tímido que un infante ante fantasmas, mi cosita adorable, se alzó por mí. Continué oyendo con impresión como se había enojado tanto que los había regañado por haberme dejado "para el arrastre" en ese instante en el que solo habíamos intentado explicar la situación. Waaaah… Mis ojos brillaron al terminar de analizar esa oración, emocionado. Se le contagio lo awesome de oree-sama. Que orgullo, que impresión.

-¡Ese es mi chicooooo! – Grité emocionado abrazándolo y pegando mi mejilla con la de él, contento – Te atreviste a defender a oree-sama cuando me dejaron tirado, mi chico maravillaaaaaa.

El rio suavemente al sentir nuestras mejillas frotar entre sí. Sabía que era de esas risas buenas cuando el andaba también contento de haber logrado algo y de que tenía mi aprobación. Ah~ adoro como puedo leer su tipo de conducta. Es como la de un pequeño esperando a que lo premien. Lo adoro~

-M-me alegra que te haya g-gustado Gil, p-pero necesito continuar c-contándote – Dijo deteniendo por un instante mis mimos y haciendo que le mirase.

-Lo que necesites pajarillo, cuéntale a oree-sama lo que necesite saber.

-B-bueno… T-tras regañarles… L-logre obtener algo… Lo cual no sé si sea bueno… O malo

Oh-oh… Eso me hizo dudar. Me enserie un poco mientras hablaba, no sabía si lo que seguía nos iba a ayudar o a desacomodar.

-Veras… E-ellos propusieron que – Decía mientras suspiraba – Quizás nos dejen estar juntos… Tras ver que entre nosotros, t-todo este bien – Se tomo la nuca intentando ver cómo me explicaba la cosa, la cual la verdad, hasta el momento, no entendía ni pio, y yo hablo muy bien el piones debo de señalar – Q-quieren que nos quedemos… Una semana… Quieren ver… C-como te comportas en general… D-dentro de nuestra relación… S-si les agrada… N-nos dejaran tranquilos… S-sino… T-tendré que quedarme con ellos…

Piedra. Mármol. Me puse del material más duro posible, totalmente en blanco y algo boquiabierto al oír semejante estupidez que había provenido de ese trió de imbéciles… AAAGH como quería agarrar y ahorcarlos o caerle a latigazos como hacíamos en la vieja Alemania. Pero no podía. Mi relación perfecta pendía de un hilo. Ellos me iban a poner a prueba durante una semana entera. Si les agradaba, todo andaría sobre ruedas y estaríamos lo más lejos posible de nuevo. Si no, todo se iría por el desagüe, con todas las probabilidades de lograr algo con mi amado canadiense. ¿Qué creen? No estoy dispuesto a perder mi relación. He sido mujeriego por mucho tiempo, y ahora que por fin me establezco como pareja decente con alguien que quiero ¿Me vienen con esta pendejada? Les diré algo~ NOP. No ando dispuesto a soltar. Ahora verán por qué los prusianos éramos los más jodidos de vencer.

-Mattie… Que se agarren bien, porque conocerán lo que es el espíritu prusiano, y te juro aquí que primero muerto que soltarte – Le sonreí bastante seguro de mi mismo. Pfff, semana. No van a durar ni un día.

Mi canadiense abrió grande los ojos y sonrió al oírme decir todo eso, luego salto a mis brazos contento mientras reía. Ambos estábamos alegres, total nos teníamos mutuamente para pasar esta infernal semana. Solo necesitamos saber una cosa. Las condiciones que nos pondrán esos locos. Supongo nos enteraremos pronto, sino… Bueno, descifrare como demonios podremos con eso. Por los momentos… Es hora de, jeje, "atendernos". Y se notaba que Matt también pensaba en lo mismo. Pues pronto entre tantos abrazos pasamos a los besos. Lentamente le recosté en la cama mientras me puse arriba rodeándole con los brazos. Ese beso paso de ser algo simple a algo mucho más excitante y jugoso. Pronto me di cuenta de que la posición había cambiado. De la nada yo había terminado abajo mientras él estaba sentado sobre mi regazo, besándome con más ganas. Si algo agradezco del lado francés que tiene, es que tiende a ser MUY excitante. Sentía como, mientras continuábamos deleitándonos entre nosotros a besos, el me iba desabrochando la chaqueta para pronto dejarla a un lado y "atacarme" la camisa. Sep. Las dudas ya ni existían. Tras tanta tensión era hora de relajarnos un poco y sentirnos un poco como en casa. Total no le importará a nadie que luego les compremos una cama nueva, porque cuando pasamos a la acción, prácticamente dejamos hecho añicos donde nos pongamos.

Me alcé un poco para deshacerme de mi camisa tras ser desabotonada, dejándola a un lado junto con la chaqueta, mientras los besos se alargaron y se apasionaron todavía más. Sentí como él soltó un pequeño gemidito suplicante mientras abría más la boca. Con eso pasé a sentirme más que invitado a pasar, metiendo traviesamente mi lengua dentro de su boca en busca de la suya. Tras encontrarla, eso se volvió totalmente un enredo de sabores literalmente. Maple, amo como su sabor a maple me empujaba mas a ponerme travieso. Le quite su sudadera para continuar ese beso excitable y meter mis manos por debajo de su camiseta sin mangas. Pobrecito. Tiene frio. Pues es hora de calentarlo más ¿No les parece?

Mientras una de mis manos acarició juguetonamente su pecho, la otra se deslizo por detrás tomando un poco su trasero, haciéndole dar un saltito y reír. Amo cuando suelta esas pequeñas risas, me dicen prácticamente "no pares, continua". Lo cual me da pie para apretarle un poco y deslizar más mis dedos juguetonamente, mientras él me acariciaba la nuca y me tomaba por un hombro para sostenerse. Nos era excitante, divinamente excitante.

Pronto me desesperé y le quite también esa camiseta, la cual escondía un enorme espacio donde "jugar". Pase a besarle el cuello e ir bajando por su clavícula, mientras volvía a escuchar esos suspiros y gemiditos que el soltaba a cada contacto, cada roce, cada divinidad de sonidos se mezclaban entre sí gritándome por mas y mas. Y yo como buen caballero dispuesto a complacer, baje más hasta llegar a su pecho y alcanzar un pezón suyo. Me detuve ahí y di una pequeña lamida, escuchando un pequeño y largo "aaah". Continué jugueteando en ese lugar, escuchando cada llamada, cada gemido, cada "Gilbert" alargado que el soltaba entre tanto sentirse complacido. Sentí caricias en mi cabeza proveniente de una de sus manos, mientras sus dedos se enredaban pícaramente con mi cabello. No era la primera vez que hacíamos cosas así, de eso podían quedar seguros. Y ahora que él era más suelto se unía a los juegos pervertidos que yo ofrecía, lo cual lo hacía mejor. MUCHO. MEJOR.

Pronto le volví a recostar yo, y tras dejar duro aquel pequeño pezón pase a atacar al otro. Después de todo, mejor igualdad y balance que inconformismo por falta. Sentí como se arqueaba del gusto y continuaba llamando mi nombre con tanta excitación. Pronto entre mis lamidas y chupetones el otro pezón quedo listo, así que decidí que era el momento de ir más abajo, por su vientre, e ir bajando traviesamente sus pantalones con su ropa interior, para hallarme con aquel bulto suyo, aun apretado por sus bóxers. Deslice mis manos por aquella longitud suya notable mientras el tartamudeaba sus gemidos del gusto que sentía. Me alegraba complacerlo inclusive con siquiera mínimos roces sobre la tela. Le saqué aquella ropa restante solo para dejarlo a desnudez divina. Me quede mirando por un instante, relamiéndome la boca con ansias. Se me hacía agua la boca con solo mirar ese cuerpo que estaba destinado a ser probado por mi awesome boca. Baje y di pequeñas lamidas iniciales a la punta, la cual desato mas gemidos gustosos; mientras que, mis manos se deslizaban por sus muslos sensualmente, causando que separase las piernas prácticamente de manera automática. Lento aquellas lamidas en la parte inicial de su erección fueron bajando a recorrer a lo largo este, como si saboreara una paleta; el probarlo era simplemente divino; sus caricias en mi cabeza incrementaron entre sus gustos y temblores. Oí unos cuantos "more" entre sus suspiros, asi que me atreví a meterme su miembro en mi boca, chupándolo un poco. Sentía jugoso sus temblores y como él se derretía entre mis tratos, era simplemente delicioso. Mi cabeza subía y bajaba lentamente dejando que mis labios pudiesen probar con gusto su sexo, el cual había sufrido al parecer el tiempo que habíamos tardado en llegar a este punto. Llevábamos casi un mes sin tocarnos. UN MES. Para nosotros, que solemos ser una pareja tan activa es una tortura. Pero se podía arreglar eso. Y proseguí. Solté su dureza por un instante tras dejarla húmeda y mas que despierta. Mientras me dediqué a tomarla entre una de mis manos y a masajearla de arriba abajo en un constante movimiento, bajé hasta su entrada a dar pequeñas lamidas allí para lubricarle. Oí como prácticamente entre una enorme excitación su voz se iba desquebrajando cual lámina de papel. Esa voz temblorosa prácticamente se había vuelto un terremoto sonoro. Fui bajándome el cierre lentamente para intentar deshacerme de mis pantalones y ropa interior mientras lamia más hacia su interior, empezando a probar y a humedecer cada rincón de su ser. Era delicioso. Exquisito. Y enloquecedor podía asegurar. Ver como se retorcía de sumo placer deshaciendo las sabanas bajo él era simplemente satisfactorio. Así conocía que hacía un buen trabajo. Tras tirar a un lado mi ropa baja me separé dejando un leve hilo desde mi boca hasta su entrada, ya lo suficientemente húmeda como para mandar al carajo cualquier otro tipo de lubricante. Pronto me metí entre sus piernas tomándolo y acariciándole los muslos, y empecé a susurrarle para que me prestara atención ahora.

-Psst… Amorcito… Voy a entrar ahora, ¿Está bien? – Le pregunté mientras una de mis manos subió por su cuerpo hasta tomarle la mejilla para que él pudiese mantener la mirada.

-Ah… S… Si… Gilbert – Asintió en respuesta, mirándome con esos ojos brillantes y llenos de placer. Su expresión era tan suplicante. Casi pidiendo a gritos que le invadiese aquellas regiones vitales. Pedía con ganas atención. ¿Quién era yo para no dársela?

Lentamente di un pequeño roce haciéndolo gemir y temblar un poco más, para luego pasar a entrar en su estrecho ser. Sentía como su gemir se había alargado a medida que yo entraba, y había pasado a tomarme por los hombros. Notaba como su cuerpo se arqueaba mientras tomaba más lugar dentro suyo. Iba moviéndome un poco más hasta tocar fondo y quedarme ahí para dejar que se acostumbrase. Besaba sus mejillas para hacer que se relajara, lo que menos quería es que estuviera tenso con esto. Ya para tensiones tendremos durante una semana con su familia loca. Sentí como su cuerpo se había relajado aceptándome dentro sin ninguna complicación y le vi asentir en señal de que estaba listo. Asi que pase a la acción. Pronto empecé a moverme dentro de él. Escuchaba cada gemido que soltaba ante cada pequeño choque de mi pelvis contra su trasero. Estaba que derretía del gusto, y yo no era la excepción para la situación. Lo disfrutaba a mil. Era como estar en el 7º cielo, si es que existen tantos. Que se me perdone por hacer "sacrilegio" pero este angelito, el que me lo devore yo, era prácticamente un placer que me iba a guardar para mí solo. Que se jodan los envidiosos.

Mis movimientos empezaron a acelerar mientras su voz tomaba más ganas. Y ¡sorpresa! Note como sus caderas empezaron a moverse con las mías. Je, había despertado con más intensidad sus ganas. Ese ritmo que iba en aumento era enloquecedor y jugoso. El simple hecho de que me pudiera mover con ganas y facilidad en su interior era algo que no iba a ponerme a describir. No se halla palabras para describir lo awesome después de todo. Mientras más rápido íbamos mas soltábamos suspiros y jadeos del gusto que nos estábamos dando. No tardamos en alcanzar altos niveles del movimiento, tanto en "entusiasmo" como en velocidad. Escuchábamos un ruido, casi de arrastre y de esfuerzo, pero no le prestamos atención en ese instante. Simplemente continuamos moviéndonos a gusto. Nos apegamos al sentir como estábamos alcanzando nuestro limite, tanto porque él había empezado a estrecharse como porque había empezado por mi parte a intentar poner resistencia a como se disminuía la facilidad de movimiento. Estábamos que pronto estallaríamos, y no me sorprende el por qué. Alcanzábamos las grandes velocidades en cuestión de segundos, y nos gustaba como íbamos.

Triste pena que lo bueno no suele durar por siempre. Aunque si durase mucho tampoco tendría gracia. Terminé en su interior tras una buena embestida, dejando que él alzara la voz en un amplio gemido, mientras le acompañé sonoramente en un buen desahogo. Sentí como mi vientre fue manchado un poco junto con el suyo. Terminé exhalando gustoso de haberme liberado tras tanto tiempo de espera. Abrí ligeramente los ojos para encontrarme con los suyos, me agaché y le besé, sintiendo como me correspondía gustoso y satisfecho. Ambos estábamos contentos de haber tenido por fin nuestro "reencuentro corporal". Nos sonreímos y me permití acariciarle la cabeza, apartándole un poco su cabello del rostro. Sus orbes púrpura me miraban fijamente como si no existiera mas nada que mereciera su vista. Esos momentos valían la pena.

-Voy a portarme… Bien esta semana… Así le daremos buena impresión… A estos locos – Dije sonriéndole, escuchando como el soltaba una risita y me asentía ante esa declaración, haciéndome saber que el también pondría de su parte para ayudarme.

Aunque bueno, eso de portarnos bien era relativo. Lo descubrimos cuando nos dimos cuenta que de la nada la cama cayó contra el suelo. Al parecer la madera americana no aguanta nuestras locuras. Nos quedamos sorprendidos y nos miramos tras sentir semejante choque contra el suelo. Parpadeamos mientras nos mirábamos incrédulos con el asunto.

-… Está bien… A partir de **AHORA**… Me porto bien.

Nos reímos tras ese comentario y deje que me abrazara con ganas.

-¡Ay, Gilbert…! – Su risa llenaba la habitación junto con la mía. Era hora de que mostrara la fuerza y la jodida voluntad prusiana para que viesen que no iba a dejar que se me escapase este canadiense de las manos.

Por ahora, ¿Qué tal si nos dejan descansar un ratito? Digo, para después podamos reparar la cama. Luego cuando despierte os cuento de que irá la vaina.

X

X

A que no se esperaban una vaina como esta xD. Espero lo hayan disfrutado. Lamento la tardanza. Ahora que estamos en época de elecciones y **ENCIMA** de comienzo de clases el tiempo se me ha consumido enormemente. Prometo continuar pronto ¿Da?

Hasta lueguito~


End file.
